Pokemon: Relis Heros
by MicahWolf
Summary: This is the story about Mix Thao, a 14-year-old boy who's parents have been missing for five years. He then sets out on a quest to find out what happened to them, findout in this story!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining!

**Silver Bell Town**

"Auran, Five more minutes." Mix said tiredly, as his Riolu was trying to shake him awake. Auran ignored Mix's request, and jabbed its paw, Mix's stomach. Causing Mix, to quickly wake up and cover the spot, where Auran hit him at.

"OW! What the heck was that for!" Mix shouted, as Auran just snickered. After Mix was done being pissed at Auran, he then got out of bed, and went to go get dressed. Mix was a fourteen-year-old boy, with a tan skin tone, purple eyes, and gray unkempt hair. He wore a dark grey jacket, with light brown fur on the edge of the hood, and on the ends of the sleeves. A red under shirt, with a black pokeball design on the bottom right of the shirt, skinny jeans, and a necklace, with Auran's clear pokeball at the end of it.

"Auran, today's the day we start our journey!" Mix said, while look out the window, as Auran climbed onto Mix's shoulder. Mix then walk down stairs with Auran on his head, and went into the kitchen.

"They still, haven't come back." Mix said, as he looked at the chairs, his mother and father would normally sit at.

"Rio." Auran cried, trying to comfort Mix.

"Don't worry Auran, I'm sure they'll be back. They just maybe won't be able to say bye to me when I start my journey." Mix said, as he petted Auran on the head.

"How about, I make breakfast." Mix said, as he took Auran off of his head, and sat him on the counter. Mix took off his jacket and sat it on the chair, his mother normally sat in. And turned on the stove, took a pan out of the cabinet, and sat it on the warm stove. He then opened the fridge, and took four eggs out of it. He cracked the four eggs, and put them in the pan. And then started to scramble the eggs, as he was scrambling them, the home phone started to ring.

"Auran can you get that, I'm kinda busy right now." Mix asked Auran, while scrambling the eggs. Auran nodded and went to go get the phone. He then picked up phone and answered it with his cry.

"Hello Auran, is Mix home right now?" A feminine voice asked Auran. Auran then nodded, not knowing that the lady couldn't see him, and gave the phone to Mix.

"Hello who is it?" Mix asked, while still cooking, as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Nice to hear from you again, Mix!" The feminine voice said, in a cheerful tone.

"Prof. Willow, It's you!" Mix said, in shock as he stopped cooking the food, and Auran had to continue cooking where Mix left off.

"I hear, you're thinking about leaving home, and starting an adventure." Prof. Willow said to Mix, over the phone.

"Yeah, the man reason why I'm doing it is because my mom and dad are rarely home, and gets lonely only having a Riolu to talk to." Mix said to Prof. Willow over the phone.

"Haha, well before you set off on your journey, how about you visit lab real, I have something I want to give you." Prof. Willow said, to Mix.

"Alright then, see you there!" Mix said to Prof. Willow, as he then hung up the phone, and sat down in the chair, his mother normally sat in. Auran then sat a plate, infront of Mix, and then went to go eat his food.

"Thanks, Auran." Mix said to Auran, as he then picked up a fork and started to eat his food.

 **Meanwhile, in Freyvale City 18 years later**

"Give us the burst heart, and we promise not to hurt your daughter." A man in dark clothing said, while holding a gun up to an eight-year-old girl's head.

"Daddy, you don't have to give it to him, I'll be fine." The girl said, as she looked at a man who looked like an older version Mix, and gave him a small smiled at him. The man that looked like an older version of Mix, then reached into his pocket and grabbed out a pokeball.

"Lucario go!" The man that looked like an older version of Mix shouted, as he threw out a pokeball. The pokemon that emerged from the pokeball, was a male Lucario with a mega stone around its neck.

"So you want to play this the hard way. Then fine, Go Gallade!" The man in dark clothing shouted, as he tossed a black pokeball onto the floor. The Pokemon that emerged from the pokeball, was a Gallade, with a several scars on its body.

"Gallade use Psyshock, on the man!" The man in dark clothing, commanded Gallade. Gallade then obeyed the command and, tried to use a psychic shockwave attack, on the man that look like an older version of Mix. But Lucario quickly blocked the attack, summoned a large bone, rushed towards Gallade, and used his Bone Rush attack. Gallade then countered the attack, with a Leaf Blade, both of the Pokemon were in an attack struggle, neither of them were winning.

"Gallade, finish this Lucario off, or you'll be paying for it, by not having dinner tonight." The man in dark clothing said to Gallade, while still holding the gun up to the girl's head. The Gallade then won the attack struggle, and started slashing Lucario multiple times, until he was no longer breathing.

"Lucario, are you okay!?" The man that looked like Mix shouted, as ran up to Lucario and tried to see, if he still had a pulse.

"Aw, isn't this sweet a man and his pokemon dying right by each other." The man in dark clothing said.

"What do yo-" The man in dark clothing then shot, the man that looked like Mix. The man that looked like Mix then fell to the floor, and started to die.

"Daddy!" The young girl shouted, as she reached her hand out to her dying dad.  
"Gallade, take this girl to the van, I'll meet you there after I've collected the Burst Heart, and the mega stone." The man in dark clothing commanded his Gallade. Gallade then took the girl out of the house, and into the van, the man in dark clothing drove.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burst Band and A Dex!

**Hello guys, Micah Wolf here, and I just wanted to say in the last chapter I made a huge typo. And it was this part: Meanwhile, in Freyvale. It was supposed to say: Meanwhile in Freyvale, 18 years later. Sorry if I used improper grammar, I just didn't know how to put it, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Prof. Willow are you here?" Mix asked as he slowly opened the door, to Prof. Willow's lab and peered his head through.

"Mix, is that you, come on in!" A voice that sounded like Prof. Willow shouted, from a faraway room. Mix then walked into the lab, and saw Prof. Willow working on a, weird Mega Ring like device.

"Hi Prof. Willow, whatcha doin?" Mix asked to prof. Willow, as he watched her work on the weird device.

"I'm working on the world's first, Burst Band!" Prof. Willow replied to Mix, as she stopped tinkering with the Mega Ring like device, and looked at looked at Mix.

"What's a Burst Band?" Mix asked Prof. Willow.

"Mix, have you ever heard of Burst Evolution?" Prof. Willow asked Mix, with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, isn't that when a human can fuse with a Pokemon?" Mix asked Prof. Willow.

"That's right Mix, you are correct! But do you know how it happens?" Prof. Willow asked Mix.

"No, I don't think so." Mix replied to Prof. Willow.

"They happen, through these small jewel like items called: Burst Hearts. Burst Hearts, are like Pokeballs, except a with a Burst Heart, you can't release the Pokemon that's inside. But in order to successfully, Burst Evolve, the Burst Heart users must go through rigorous training, or else their lives could be in danger." Prof. Willow said Mix.

"So you called me here, to tell me about something, that could kill me. Can you ever, just be a normal Professor, who gives me pokedex, and says: Good Luck on your journey!" Mix said to Prof. Willow.

"I not done talking quite yet, Mix. As I was saying, Burst Evolution is really dangerous, but I've found a way to bypass the all of the training needed, by creating a Burst Band!" Prof. Willow said to Mix.

"So called me here so I could test it, like you normally would do." Mix said to Prof. Willow, with a blank look on his face.  
"Precisely, and of course I'm still going to give you a pokedex, but not a normal one." Prof. Willow said, to Mix, as she took the Burst Band and put it on Mix's right arm.

"So exactly, how do I activate this, Burst Evolution?" Mix asked Prof. Willow, as he examined the Burst Band.

"I'm glad you asked Mix, the requirements for a successful Burst Evolution, with the Burst Band is: One have a Burst Band, two have an empty Burst Heart, and three have a Pokemon willing to fuse with you!" Prof. Willow said to Mix, as she started rummaging through her storage.

"I just have one more question." Mix said while looking at the Burst Band.

"Yes, what is it?" Prof. Willow said, while she was still rummaging through her storage.

"How am I supposed to Burst Evolve, without a burst heart?" Mix said, while looking at Burst Band, that had no Burst Heart in it.

"That's why I gave it to you! Your, going to find the Burst Heart, and in return, you get to keep the Burst Band!" Prof, Willow said to Mix, as she stopped rummaging through storage, and looked at Mix.

"I'm guessing you're making me do this, because you don't want to search for them yourself." Mix said to Prof. Willow, with a blank expression on his face.

"You are a bright one, Mix! Also be for you leave, I still have to give you your Pokedex." Prof. Willow said to Mix, with a smile as she handed Mix a weird looking Pokedex.

"What's this?" Mix asked, as he took the weird looking Pokedex from Prof. Willow.

"It's a very special kind of Pokedex." Prof. Willow said to Mix.

"What makes it so special?" Mix asked, while looking at the Pokedex.

"This is, what makes it special!" Prof. Willow said, as she snapped, and two light blue eyes then opened on the pokedex.

"Gah!" Mix shouted, in a shocked tone, as he fell to the floor.

"What's wrong, never seen a talking Pokedex before?" The Pokedex said to Mix, as it floated in the air.

"Prof. Willow, what the heck is that thing!?" Mix said in a shocked tone, while pointing at the floating Pokedex.

"Meet your new, Rotom Pokedex! Rotom, say hello to your new trainer!" Prof. Willow said to Mix, and the Rotom Pokedex.

"Hello Trainer, I'm your new Pokedex and navigation system, Nice to meet you!" The Rotom Pokedex said to Mix.

"Nice, to meet you too, I guess." Mix said, to the Rotom Pokedex, while still being a bit shocked, as he stood up.

"I'll enjoy helping you on your travels, if you need me just give me a ring!" The Rotom Pokedex said, it flew into Mix's hands, and shut down.

"Enjoy, your new Pokedex, I hope you have fun with it!" Prof. Willow said to Mix.

"Like I said, you're not a normal Professor are no normal, are you." Mix said, to Prof. Willow while looking at the Rotom Pokedex.

"Nope not a bit, and you'd better going if you want to find a burst heart!" Prof. Willow said, to Mix as she started to shove, Mix out of the door.

"Okay, but one more question." Mix said to Prof. Willow, while be shoved out of the lab.

"Mix, you ask to many questions. how about you try asking your Rotom Pokedex, maybe he can help you." Prof. Willow said to Mix, as she pushed him out of the lab.

"Okay But-" Before Mix could finish his sentence, Prof. Willow had quickly closed the door.

"I guess she dosen't feel, like answering questions." Mix said, while looking at the closed door.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me, I hope you're enjoying this story. Also if you can please leave a review on this story, well ima go play Skyrim now, Boi!**


	3. Chapter 3: Apparently, I've done a Crime

**Eighteen years later, in the future…**

It was late at night, and the black van was driving through the Freyvale City. The man in black that was driving the van, had then gotten a phone call.

The man dressed in black then picked up the phone, and said "Hello, who is it?" "It's me, Asher. So have you retrieved the burst heart?" The man over the phone asked. "Yeah, but I couldn't do without being noticed, so I had kill the owner of the burst heart. Also a little girl was watching, so I couldn't let her go free." The man dressed in black said, to Asher over the phone.

"The boss will be happy to hear the information, but what do you plan to do with the girl?" Asher asked the man in black, over the phone.

"Who knows, maybe we'll use her as a test subject for the C.T.P." The man said to Asher over the phone. "You, can do whatever you want with, just make sure in end, she's gone." Asher said, to the man in black over the phone. "Don't worry, she'll be gone before you know it." The man in black said, while driving the van

 **Present Day, Route 67**

"Why, did I decide to do this?" Mix said to himself, while walking down the grassy path, miserably. "Zzzzzrt, maybe you should try taking the jacket off, don't you think it's a bit much?" Mix's Rotom Pokedex asked him. "No, I don't actually, plus this is the only thing I have to remember home." Mix said to his Rotom Pokedex, while clenching on to the sides of the jacket. "Anyways, how long do we have until we get to the next town?" Mix asked, as he looked at his Rotom Pokedex.

"Zzzzzrt, approximately 21.6 miles!" Mix's Rotom Pokedex said, to Mix. "Ugh, I'm going to be walking forever!" Mix complained, while walking. It was getting late, Mix was getting tired, and His Rotom Pokedex, had just shut itself down. "I think I'll call it a day, and rest here." Mix said to himself, as he sat down underneath a tall tree, and closed his eyes.

 **The Next day.**

"Gah!" Mix yelled, as Auran jabbed its paw into Mix. "What the heck, was that for?!" Mix yelled at Auran with a pissed look on his face. Auran then pointed to a girl that was, lurking over them. She had long wavy brown hair, that cover most of her back, and green eyes. She wore a short, unbuttoned vest, a black undershirt, with frills around the torso. Light blue skinny jeans, that were folded at the bottom, a brown bag, with a hexagon patteren on it, and light brown, short boots.

"You're the thief, aren't you!" The girl said to Mix, with an angered look on her face.

"Listen doll face, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just sitting here sleeping, until Auran decided to wake me up, and tell me some girl was lurking over me." Mix said, as he turned his head away from, the girl and closed his eyes again. "Then how can you explain this fur I found, it looks just like the fur that's on your jacket." The girl said, to Mix as she showed him some fur, that looked just the fur on his jacket. Mix then opened one eye, and looked at the fur that she was holding in her hand.

"Listen, that could've been from any Pokemon. There are tons of Pokemon around here, that have brown fur." Mix said, as he closed his eye again. The girl then quickly grabbed, a Pokeball out of her bag, and pointed it at Mix. "Come with me, or else!" The girl said to Mix, while pointing the Pokeball at him. "Or else, what?" Mix asked, with his eyes closed. "Or else, I'll take back my mother's Pokemon, by force!" The girl said to Mix.

"Fine then, I choose force." Mix said to the girl, as he opened his eyes, took off his jacket, and stood up. "Go, Alice!" The girl shouted, as she threw her Pokeball, and a Buneary emerged from it. "Go Auran!" Mix said, as he pointed at Alice. Auran then jumped infront of Mix, and got into a battle ready position. "Alice, use ice punch, and make sure it hurts!" The girl commanded as, she pointed at Auran. As ice started to cover the fur on her ears, Alice started to charge towards Auran. When Alice ranged in close, to Auran she then tried to strike him, with her ice covered ears. Auran quickly, dodged the attack, and got into another battle ready stance.

"Alice, use dizzy punch!" The girl commanded, as her voice got louder. Alice charged towards Auran again, and this time doing continuous punches, with her ears, while Auran was having a flawless time dodging, her attacks. "Why isn't this guy saying anything?" The girl thought to herself, while watching the battle. "Auran, finish this battle up, and use Aura Sphere!" Mix commanded Auran, with a calm voice. Auran then, started to charge the attack, while Alice was trying to attack him. Right when Alice did her last punch, Auran released, his Aura's Sphere attack at Alice. When the attack hit Alice, it caused her to crash, into a nearby tree, that the girl was standing by.

"Alice, are you okay!?" The girl said, as she ran up to her Buneary, and picked her up. "Great job, Auran. How about you watch from your Pokeball." Mix said to Aura, as he grabbed Auran's clear pokeball, off of his necklace, and commanded him to return. "So, am I still in trouble, for whatever I didn't do?" Mix asked the girl, as he put the clear Pokeball, back on its necklace. "Of course you are, just because you beat me in a battle, doesn't mean you're excused for your crime!" The girl said, to Mix while holding Alice, in her arms.

 **That's it for this chapter, cya guys!**


End file.
